


By Word of Mouth

by porphyrin



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-15
Updated: 2014-11-15
Packaged: 2018-02-25 11:03:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2619407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/porphyrin/pseuds/porphyrin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a stucky (+ occasional avengers) collection of dialogues</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. [1] Toast

“Steve.”

“Hm?”

“The fuck is this?”

“...It’s called a toaster. It makes toast.”

“I _know_ what a toaster is. Why does it have so many buttons? And a _screen_?”

“Tony likes to, uh, tinker with his cooking appliances. I guess there’s only so many nuclear reactors you can prototype before you get bored. Look, you can even toast pictures into the bread. Watch.”

“…”

“Wait- uh, I didn’t set it on that one. Um. Tony probably did it as a joke. But it’s usually pretty cool when it’s not…that.”

“…”

“Okay, it’s ridiculous. I admit it.”

“No, no. It’s the twenty first century and we can _finally_ burn images of dicks into our bread before we consume it. What _else_ could we wish for?”

“Shut up, Bucky.”

“Make m-“


	2. [2] Occasion

“They’re not weeds, Natasha. They’re daisies.”

“Steve, I’m not going to let you buy these _horrifying_ plants for a _Valentine’s Day_ bouquet. What happened to roses? Lilies? Sophisticated romance? Did those not exist in the Paleolithic era?”

“Natasha, I asked you to come along and _help_ me, not to criticize every choice I make. Bucky likes daisies. I remember this.”

“That’s cute. Well, maybe he can weave a flower crown into his braids with these.”

“…Fine. I’ll get the roses.”

“And these.”

“Thirty dollar chocolates. Bucky is going to have a heart attack.”

“ _Mmm_ … they’re good.”

“Put that one back. You know, you’re supposed to pay for them before you eat it. And they’re for _Bucky_ , remember?”

“I deserve some sort of payment for putting up with your frugal-grandpa antics all day. And it’s _dark chocolate_ , Steve.”

“Whatever.”


End file.
